Someone out there
by RelaxedBook
Summary: A story about two Inklings who start as friends then later something bigger.


p style="text-align: left;"strongI don't own Splatoon. I just made up the characters. Please enjoy my first Fanfic./strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Kyle is a lone wolf, or lone squid, because he never talks or hangs out with other inklings in Inkopolis. He also never communicates with other inklings during turf wars. Kyle is an amazing player in turf AND rank battles but he still won't talk to Inklings. Klye has no physical problems or anything bad about him but he is socially awkward when talking with others because when he was a kid, he does not know what to say and just stands there like a creep and the Inklings just call him weird and avoid him. He has no friends or a special someone until one certain turf war that changed his life./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Kyle was about to start a turf war with a random team and of course, he didn't say anything to them when they greeted him. One of his teammates was a girl Inkling who was really shy and tried to greet Kyle but Kyle didn't respond. This caused her to frown and just turned around and went to the portal that sent Inklings to different maps. 'She looked kinda cute...' Kyle thought to himself but came back to reality and went to the portal. 'Forget it Kyle there is no way...' Kyle thought while he was teleported./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Kyle has an Aerospray RG while 2 of the inkling boys have rollers and the girl had a paintbrush. When the match started all of Kyle's teammates just left him and just goes to splat the other teams. "Are you kidding me?!" yelled Kyle. Kyle stayed behind and splatted the whole base. Kyle forgot to look at the map and realized it was Urchin Pass. When Kyle went to catch up to his team and went to the center of the map he found out the 2 Inkling boys have disconnected and the girl was the only one there and was corned by the other team against the wall. Without thinking, Kyle ambushed all 4 players on the other team and splatted all 4 of them, barely surviving from the other teams' ink. The girl just stood there in amazement with her mouth dropping wide open. Kyle recovered from the ink and when he did, the girl walked towards him shyly and said " M-Mine name is Laura." Kyle backed up and said "K-Kyle". Laura fell in love with his shyness and cuteness and was about to say something until-BEEEEP! The match has finished and the 2 Inklings lost. After that Kyle ran to the portal and Laura followed./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" After being teleported back to Inkoplolis Kyle left the tower but Laura started to follow and stalk Kyle. Kyle just walked around the city while Laura tailed him. 'Weird feels like I'm being followed better start moving faster...'Kyle thought and started to walk faster but Laura started to do it too. 'I can't lose sight of him! I must know him!'Laura thought. Kyle noticed Laura at the corner at his eye and he stopped. He turned around and saw Laura. Laura just stood there with a big red blush on her face. Kyle walked towards her and said"Why are you following me?". There was an awkward silence then Laura said stuttering"Y-You were c-cool b-back there and I-I was wondering if you wanted t-to hang out with me at this c-c-coffee place. Kyle didn't say anything but was a little red because it was the first time someone asked him to hang out especially a girl. Kyle then walked past her and Laura was heartbroken but then she heard"Come on."from Kyle. She was blushing and so was Kyle but they went to the coffee place with out speaking to each other./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" When they got there and got their coffee and sat down it was really awkward for both of them. There was a long silence but then Laura said"S-So are you really good at turf war?" she said shyly. Kyle then replied with a stuttered"Y-Yeah I rarely lose wars and I am always at the top of the leader boards until we lost today...". Laura then covered her mouth and said "I'm s-so soooorrryy! I didn't mean to loose your streak!" Laura then had a sad face on. Kyle then said quickly" No no no it's fine it's just a game."and had a smile on. Laura had a smile too and started to relax and so did Kyle. After the hang out the 2 became friends and started to hang out more. Then the 2 started to have these strange feelings./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" "Hey Laura how are you doing" said Kyle. "I'm fine so why'd you call me out on the top of the tower of Inkoplois Kyle?" Kyle and Laura have been hanging out for about 3 months and Kyle is about to confess his feelings to her. "I need to tell you something important come her." he then grabbed Laura's hand and she blushed furiously. "K-Kyle?! What are you doing?!" Laura said and Kyle then said " Laura you have been the only squid in the world who has been with me for a long time now. You're cute, caring, loving, and most of all supportive. Laura will you be my squid soul mate. I understand if you don't-" Kyle was cut off with a smooth nice kiss from Laura. After the kissing Laura broke away and hugged Kyle with her arms and tentacles. "Of course Kyle. I feel the same way about you too. Ever since that day I met you, I always look up to you and that you really care about me. Kyle, I love you." Laura said with a loving smile. Kyle smiled back and said "I love you too Laura.". They both kissed again. This is the beginning of a new couple./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" 7 years later/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" *Wedding Bells* Laura and Kyle just got married and now live in a new house. They live happy lives, then Laura was pregnant and that brought more joy to both her and Kyle. When the baby was due, Laura and Kyle were crying, crying with joy at there new girl squid baby. Years past and Marie, Kyle and Laura's daughter, was 14 and was starting turf war. "Bye mom and dad!" said a happy Marie. Kyle and Laura waved goodbye and when she left, Kyle and Laura kissed and both said at the same time "I'm glad I meant you."/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Marie was running towards the tower until she fell on someone. She fell on an Inkling boy and they both blushed. "M-Marie..." said Marie. "Jack." said the boy she fell on. They both just stayed where they are. Starting a new life.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongEND/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongThis is my first fanfic. Hope you like it./strong /p  
p style="text-align: left;"br / /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong /strong/p 


End file.
